1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a lifelike fishing lure, shaped and colored to mimic the physical characteristics of a salamander, the North American mudpuppy or waterdog (Necturus maculosus), that simulates the live swimming motion both above and below the surface of the water. Also, the lure has a longitudinal inner cavity that allows fishing line to be secured deep within the body of the lure in order to prevent a fish from escaping, even when the fish bites through the lure.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of live bait and artificial fishing lures are used to attract and catch fish. However, the use of live bait is not allowed in the majority of fishing competitions. Because many fishermen prefer to use live bait rather than an artificial lures, some have attempted to create artificial lures that mimic the characteristics of live bait.
Artificial fishing lures shaped to resemble their live counterparts are known in the prior art. These lures resemble live bait such as worms, minnows, crawfish, and the like. Several prior art patents disclose artificial lures shaped to resemble salamanders.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,183, issued to Carver discloses oil-impregnated flexible plastic fishing lures in various shapes including one that generally resembles a salamander. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 424,654, issued to Canales discloses a fishing lure design that also resembles a salamander. Neither of these prior art patents closely replicate the shape, coloring and swimming motion both above and below the surface of the water of a live mudpuppy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,271, issued to Parker discloses a fishing lure in the general shape of a salamander. The lure has a hollow inner chamber that provides buoyancy and assists in creation of bubbles to entice fish. The thin flat portions of the legs and tail move in an oscillating motion when interacting with water also in an effort to entice fish. However, the general appearance of the device is not truly like that of a live salamander, and, the device's oscillating motion in water does not simulate a live salamander's side-to-side swimming motion.
What is needed is an artificial fishing lure that is truly a lifelike simulation of a live mudpuppy in shape, coloring, and swimming motion that is also designed to prevent a fish from escaping capture by biting through the lure.